


hearing your own laugh

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Caught, Comedy, M/M, Masturbation, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25465087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: John wants to prank Dave so when he walks into Dave's room with a pie, he's surprised to see what Dave's jacking off too.
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider
Kudos: 32





	hearing your own laugh

John snickers as he turns the door handle to Dave's room with the sock on it. 

_No one can escape the pranking master!_ John thinks as he slips into the room with pie in hand.

Then, John sees that his best friend is jacking it at his computer desk with his headphones in, staring at his laptop as he pumps his fist up and down himself.

John feels like slipping away but then he gets a glipse at the video Dave's watching and the sounds slipping out of his head set.

It's just a video of John joking around and... laughing.

Daves thrusting his hips with his eyes shut, just listening to John... laugh.

John feels his entire body get hot. The pie slips out of his hands and onto the floor.

Dave shoots up. He jumps out of his desk chair and frantically looks around at whatever threa- Oh. Oh fuck no.

Dave feels like tearing his own hair out. His worst nightmare has finally fucking come to light.

Even with the sock on the door handle, John still opened up Dave's bedroom door and walked in on him jacking it to his usual porn. He knew he should have sprang for that lock.

John stutters as Dave covers himself up with a blanket from his bed.

Dave tries to find a convenient lie. He explains, "dude... I... uh... I knew you were gonna prank me so I..."

John lifts up one of his hands as he says, "no... it's cool... I uh... wow."

John feels his own pants tighten, "I didn't... expect to see that when I opened the door."

Dave looks down at the ground in shame. His best friend of ten years just saw him jacking off to a video of _ **him.**_ How can Dave ever make this up to John.

John looks down at the ground, "uh... I don't mind that you um... jacked off to... me laughing... uh... actually... I wouldn't mind if..."

John is hesitant to say, "if um... we could... No-not right now or anything! But um... if we were to... you know...?"

"Wh-what?" Dave can't even find the words to ask John what he means.

John looks down at the ground and offers, "if we... went out sometime."

"O-oh!" Dave instantly starts nodding, "ye-yeah! We could do that, dude!"

"Ha... I mean obviously you wanna... date me... just I... didn't think I'd like- like the idea of... till I saw..." John's looking down at Dave's hand holding the sheet... covering up his... erec- "you know what! Let's talk about this tomorrow!"

"Sure, man!" Dave agrees, "let's uh... go to bed for the night."

"Had enough excitement? Don't you still need tooooo..." John points at Dave's lap.

Dave is completely flushed from head to toe already, but he turns an even deeper red, just like his eyes. "I- I- I-"

"No need to say anything more!" John smiles and then looks down at the pie, "just let me clean this up and I'll be out of your hair... but don't be afraid to start up again while I'm... you know. Bending over."

Dave chokes down a _FUCK YEAH_ , instead he just says, "ye-yeah... tha-thanks."


End file.
